Carrera contrarreloj, ¡ROBARÉ TU ALMA!
by Schehe
Summary: Una lucha entre ángeles demonios y entre toda esta lucha épica salen muchas parejas.
1. El ladrón de nieve

_***Discl.**_ No me pertenece I.E. ni sus pj´s/ La historia está basada en kamikaze kaitou jeanne aunque un pelín modificada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAP.1- El ladrón de nieve<strong>_

En una noche oscura con la única luz disponible era la de la propia luna llena, el ladrón de nieve hacia presencia para robar una preciada obra de arte...

Se encontraba escondido sentado en una rama de un frondoso árbol esperando a que su compañero llegase.

-Te estas demorando mucho, Mido- susurraba algo preocupado un joven albino poseedor de unos orbes oliva/grisáceos vacíos de emoción o sentimientos. Al poco tiempo sintió un pequeño golpe en la frente...

-¡Ya llegó~~, ya llegué~~, el ser más perfect around the world!- llegaba cantando mientras le pateó la frente al chico albino. Mido acababa de llegar revelando ser un chico en miniatura con alas que tenía el cabello verde y largo amarrado en una cola de caballo.

A simple vista, obviando su tamaño y alas destazaba una pequeña piedra preciosa que parecía ser un rubí de color muy intenso, la joya la tenía incrustada en la frente ya que era diminuta y redondeada.

El joven albino le miró con una gota, dejándole como perdido se puso manos a la obra- Vamos Mido, déjame usar el poder de Dios- le dijo el de mayor estatura sacando una especie de rosario plateado.

Mido asintió con la cabeza para enseguida cerrar los ojos orando "_Oh mi querido Dios, concédeme vuestro poder para liberar su poder oculto"._ Mientras oraba una luz rosada salió de la piedra de su frente directa al rosario del chico empezando a rodearle unos mantos plateados, que junto a la luz de la luna no dejaba ver al chico mientras se transformaba.

Al acabar apareció una chica más alta, con el cabello por la cadera planchada pero con sus característicos piquitos. Llevaba unas botas arriba de las rodillas negras con unas cintas azules zafiros combinando las bandas con los bordados que tenía el short ajustado negro que llevaba que en la parte inferior tenia los bordados, también llevaba una camisa ceñida de cuello alto negra de tirantes que disimulaba bastante su ahora pecho. Llevando encima la parte de arriba de los kimonos, de un blanco tan pulcro que combinaba estupendamente con su tez blanquecina y el fajín donde estaba sujetado el rosario es de un azul zafiro intenso.

Llegando a la mansión que tenía su próximo objetivo, se adentró sin necesidad de esforzarse mucho con los guardias, todo gracias a las clases de autodefensa personal. Cuando llegó al cuarto en cuestión un hombre viejo se empezaba a acercar con un aura escalofriante que le rodeaba.

-No te atrevas a sellarme, sino te poseeré al igual que a este hombre- habló el hombre poseído con un tono de voz escalofriante.

-Ni creas que podrás frenarme, igual que una ventisca imparable soy- aclaró Fubuki cogiendo su rosario- Demonio que has nacido en la oscuridad...-empezaba a decir al mismo tiempo que del rosario salía una chincheta, una vez la tubo la lanzó al cuadro mientras acababa su oración

-quedas aquí sellado "jaque mate!"-Una vez acabado la chincheta se convirtió en un peón blanco y la pintura se substituyó por otra más hermosa de unos hermosas ángeles.

-"Hoy también el señor ha salido victorioso..."- Se oía resonar por el viento aquella frase que dijo Fubuki antes de irse.

Cerca de su bloque de apartamentos en un callejón se encontraban Mido y Fubuki comentando acerca de la misión de hoy.- Kyaaa, hoy también ha sido muy fácil-comentó Fubu mientras Mido se comía un gran helado, ignorándole.

Sin embargo una rosa roja se clavó en el suelo atrayendo la atención de Fubu y Mido hacia donde vino dicho objeto. Encontrándose con un enmascarado chico de más o menos su edad, alto y delgado, con el pelo de un tono claro como la crema, que iba encapuchado con una sudadera roja y unos pantalones anchos de tela vaquera oscura.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Fubuki al desconocido.

-Yo, soy tu enemigo ladrón de nieve, el ladrón de fuego- le respondió declarándole la guerra, marchándose nada más termino de anunciarse.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Un nuevo ladrón, trae la ventisca

_***Discl.**_ No me pertenece I.E. ni sus pj´s/ Recuerden que la historia no es tan simple como pueda parecer y "las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen"/ Espero que les agrade más que el anterior pero menos que el próximo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAP.2- Un nuevo ladrón, trae consigo los primeros augurios de ventisca<strong>_

Ya había amanecido en aquella pequeña pero exuberante ciudad. Aquellos rayos de sol estaban siendo aprovechados por Mido, este se encontraba tomando el sol en el balcón del apartamento de Fubuki, con un bañador corto estilo boxes de color oliva y unas gafas de sol, y raramente tenía el pelo suelto, llegándole por debajo de los hombros.

Ya habiendo decidido despertar a Fubuki, pasó primero por la cocina a sacar del congelador una gran bolsa de hielo lista para ser tirada hacia su víctima. Entrando a la habitación de Fubuki no pudo evitar que se le cayese la bolsa ante tal visión.

Fubuki estaba en un rincón sentado de rodillas atando algunas cosas y escribía y anotaba otras cosas de vez en cuando.

-¿F-F-Fu-chan?- Le llamó escondido en su súper refugio anti-Fubu malo, un osito de peluche rosa con un lazo naranja chillón.

-Ah Mido-chan, ¿Dónde estás?-Preguntó al no verlo revoloteando por la habitación.

-¡EN HELADOLANDIA!-Respondió este saliendo de golpe de su escondite

-Buen chico, ten- Le dio una tarrina de helado de pistacho.

-¡Kyaa, si es que soy el mejor!- Exclamó feliz Mido a la vez que devoraba completamente el helado en tiempo récor.

-Mido ya he encontrado el plan perfecto para eliminar la competencia- Anunció Fubuki haciendo el signo de victoria con sus dedos.

-Bfuenca, bfuenca-Hablaba mido con una cuchara llena de helado en su boca.

-Es muy simple, mi plan consta de cuatro partes súper importantes y lo he titulado "El super-mega-hyper-superhyper plan para traumatizar al egocéntrico que me subestimó y se atrevió a retarme, a mi grandiosa y suprema persona"- Relevó el nombre de su plan súper secreto con estrellitas en los ojos.

Mido estaba observándole con una gran gota en la cabeza- ¿Y las partes?-Preguntó con la esperanza de que al menos estas tuviesen sentido.

Fubuki empezó a reír macabramente- La primera; ¡Lo distraigo con mi exuberante belleza! La segunda; aprovechando su descuido le lanzó una bola de hierro, dejándole K.O. La tercera; Le ató con la cuerda súper larga, así tardará al menos cinco minutos a desatarse. Y la cuarta; Aprovecharé que esta atado para tumbarle, me siento encima de él y empiezo a torturarle con la caja sorpresa. No parará de traumatizarse de por vida cuando salga una y otra vez el payaso- Concluyó su plan empezando a dar saltitos por aquí y por allá diciendo cosas como "es que soy el mejor" o "soy la host** en bicicleta~~

Mido ya lo daba por perdido pero se dio cuenta de la hora que era-¡Fu-chan, vas a llegar tarde al instituto!- Le gritó para que saliera de su mundo.

-Mido malo, voy a llegar tarde ¡me tendrías que haber avisado antes!- Le reclamó mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía y salía corriendo como alma que lleva el viento.

Cuando llegó justo a tiempo se encontró con su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Kazemaru. Este le estaba esperando, cuando se acercó a él le habló.

-Fubuki, ¿te enteraste? Tenemos la hora libre y un nuevo alumno y profesor se han inscrito.-Comentaba animadamente a contarle las novedades.

-Entonces podré dormir esta hora- Nada más acabó de hablar se le escapó un bostezo, al ver que pronto caería se sentó en su sitio empezando a dormir.

-Eres de lo que no hay, bueno voy a ver al profesor y quizás al alumno- anunció lo que hiria a hacer como si Fubuki le estuviera escuchando.

Pasados más de veinte minutos el aula estaba vacía, solamente quedaba Fubuki durmiendo. Y al estar durmiendo no se enteró de que alguien entraba en el aula.

-Vaya, vaya, así que este es mi objetivo. No está mal- Comentaba el desconocido acercándose a Fubuki para dejarle un chocolate cuadrado en la mano que se encontraba entrecerrada.

Al igual que vino se fue sin dejar rastros de haber estado allí. Al poco tiempo Fubuki despertó extrañándose por encontrar un chocolate en la mano. Lo abrió curioso, sorprendiéndose bastante ya que había unas palabras.

_"Robaré tu alma __G."_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
